


Therapy Sessions

by twilightHDfan



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightHDfan/pseuds/twilightHDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another battle, and property damage, Superman and Lex are sent to therapy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for clexmas spring fling. The prompt was - 12. Superman and Lex Luthor are ordered by the city to go to couple’s counseling.  
>  **A/N** \- Just a bit of silliness really, with a bit of crack and angst thrown in. Not a real representation of counselling and therapy, at all. Also these characters don't belong to me ... otherwise Clark and Lex wouldn't just have been looking at each other in the show ;).

**Day 1**

Clark had known going to Lex’s lab that day was a bad idea. The whole day had been bad. He’d woken up late, gotten into the office and promptly been yelled at by both Perry and Lois, had then gone off on a lead with Lois, only to be shot at, and unable to help by the kryptonite the goons had had, and he just should have known going after Lex that day was a bad idea.

But he had gone there and their usual fight had happened. There had been damage, as always, and now Clark had to go to therapy.

With Lex.

Couple’s therapy.

Lex Luthor and Superman had to go to therapy.

The mayor had had enough of their fighting and the damage to city property, never mind that none of that would have happened if Lex would just stop with his plans for world domination, and had gotten a judge to order them to go to counseling for thirty days.

And so now they both sat, Clark dressed as Superman, Lex in his impeccable and distracting suit, across from a therapist who was grinning at the both of them, a professional expression crossing her face as she started to talk.

“Gentlemen,” she said, looking between them. “As you know, the court and the city have ordered you here-”

“This is completely ridiculous,” Lex said, his face blank.

“He’s my arch nemesis, not my … partner,” Clark added, trying not to let the blush cross his face, but knowing it has failed when he saw Lex smirk at him from the corner of his eye.

“As much as it pains me to agree with anything the alien says, he’s right,” Lex said. “We are not a ‘couple’, therefore I do not understand why we need to be in couple’s therapy.”

“You both seem very upset by having to come here,” the therapist, who Clark remembered called herself ‘Ann’, said, looking between the two of them.

“We shouldn’t be here,” Lex said. “It isn’t going to help anything. He thinks I’m evil and I think he’s a dangerous alien who should be killed.”

“You’re right,” Ann said, looking at the both of them, Clark’s gaze flicking to the woman, wondering if she was really agreeing with Lex.

“Which is why I think you should live together,” she added, big grin on her face.

“What!?”

“What?!”

“You can’t make us do that,” Clark spluttered, his heart racing, mind whirling through all the ways that Lex could find out his secret identity if they lived together.

“Actually,” replied Ann. “I kind of can. You’re both on an order by the city and state to undergo treatment and living together is a necessary part of your treatment, at least for the next thirty days.”

“He’ll try to kill me in my sleep!” Clark said, trying to think of a way not to live with Lex without giving away that he actually had a secret identity.

There were theories about Superman, about where he went when he wasn’t rescuing the city or the world. Some people thought he just flew around the globe, rescuing all kinds of people. Others thought he just floated out in space until he heard a cry for help. And some people thought he had a secret identity, that he worked as a cop, or medic, or fireman.

All the theories were fine by Clark, keeping people from knowing that he had a secret identity was another way he kept his friends and family safe.

“Oh, calm down, Farmboy,” Lex muttered.

Freezing, Clark turned slowly towards him, swallowing hard.

“What?” he whispered.

“Now, now, Lex,” Ann said, waving a finger at him. “There’s no need for name calling. That doesn’t help anything.”

Clark couldn’t help but smile at the incredulous look that crossed Lex’s face, their eyes meeting for a brief moment, where both men obviously wondered if their therapist was at all sane, before Lex turned away, Clark seeing the twitch of Lex’s mouth.

His smile quickly fell away as his mind reminded him that Lex had just called him ‘Farmboy’. He swallowed hard, trying not to panic, as he realized that Lex knew exactly who he was.

He wondered how long Lex had known. And also why the other man had never gone after him, as Clark Kent, or his friends and family.

“So,” Ann continued, not noticing the amusement between the two men. “We will have to organize somewhere-”

“That won’t be necessary,” Lex interrupted.

“Lex, we discussed thi-”

“Superman may come and live with me in my penthouse,” Lex replied, his tone conveying how stupid he thought this all was. “I will disable the defense systems that are meant to keep him out.”

“It might be better if the environment is not one either of you-”

“The penthouse has state of the art security,” Lex started. “The press are having a field day with this and I would rather, as I’m sure Superman would, be in an environment where I know that there is absolutely no chance of anyone being able to spy on us. Or at least where I know who and where the spy will be.”

“Not to mention,” he continued, after sending Clark a look that clearly implied that he knew that he was going to be the aforementioned ‘spy’. “That there is easy access for Superman to do his … _work_ , also.”

“I-”

“It’s fine,” Clark interrupted, once again not missing the twitch of Lex’s mouth, wondering if he was an idiot for letting himself go into Lex’s lair.

Ann looked between the two of them, a confused look on her face, before she broke out in a smile.

“Wonderful,” she said. “You’ve already started the steps to having a more healthy and constructive relationship. Agreeing is just one small step.”

Clark couldn’t help but snort, wondering if the therapist had any idea that there was no way he and Lex would ever co-exist.

**

Later that evening, Clark found himself flying to Lex’s penthouse, hovering outside for a few minutes, a strange feeling entering him as he realized that Lex had disabled his kryptonite defense system.

He was later then he had planned to be, both Bruce and Chloe calling him to tell him how crazy he was to agree, firstly to therapy, and then to move in with Lex.

But there was a part of him that wanted the chance to get to know Lex again, to see if he could re-forge their friendship, his heart still hurting when he remembered that he and Lex were enemies, a hollowness in his heart that he hadn’t been able to fill since the day he realized that Lex truly hated him.

Landing on the balcony, he took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he tried to find the courage to actual walk in the door.

“Are you going to stand here all night, Clark?”

Jerking his head up, Clark felt his heart race as he heard Lex say his name for the first time in years, the racing because of fear and something else that Clark couldn’t quite identify.

His eyes wandered up Lex from his feet, noticing that Lex had changed suits since their therapy session, the grey suit looking softer on him. When his eyes met Lex’s, he saw something flash through them, Lex’s heart skipping a beat, before his calm took over.

“Not going to deny who you are, _Clark_?” he asked, the question almost a purr.

Quelling the panic, Clark shook his head, a part of him glad that Lex knew, that he wouldn’t have to lie to him further. Although another part wondered if nearly everyone he cared about now was in danger.

“I’ll show you to your room,” Lex said, clearly confused by Clark not denying who he really was.

Following Lex, Clark’s eyes couldn’t help but stray down, his eyes watching the pull of Lex’s pants against his as-

He shook his head, eyes flicking up to just over Lex’s head, a blush spreading lightly over his cheeks as he tried not to think about his previous thoughts.

“I set this room up for you,” Lex said, pushing open the door, turning to look at Clark, his face looking questioning before he turned back and walked into the room.

“Bed, bathroom through their,” Lex said, waving his hand around. “Wardrobe and this door leads to your office.”

Looking around, Clark didn’t miss the navy blue comforter or the dark curtains. He knew that they were new, Lex having previously had purple in the room.

Clark followed as Lex moved into the office, his breath catching a little as he looked around, noticing the chair he had always wanted to buy for his desk at the Daily Planet and a new computer on the desk.

Walking over to the desk, he touched the chair and desk lightly, smile on his face as he turned towards Lex.

“Thank you,” he said, eyes staring intensely into Lex’s.

He hadn’t thought that Lex was going to make the move easy for him, but the man had, almost, maybe, gone out of his way to make Clark feel comfortable.

Maybe Lex wanted a chance to re-forge their friendship too.

The thought stayed with Clark as Lex left him to unpack, the smile remaining on his face as he wondered how to next make a step towards friendship.

Walking out for dinner, Clark had almost convinced himself that Lex wanted the same thing, until he saw dinner, which was all green, with peas through out the meal.

“I thought you’d enjoy it,” Lex said, small smirk on his face as he sat down, Clark glaring at him as he took his seat.

Ann was definitely going to hear about this.

 

 **Day 2**

“Lex knew that I have a dislike of green, for obvious reasons,” Clark said, inwardly grinning as he saw the sympathetic look on Ann’s face.

“Why did you feel the need to do that, Lex?” Ann asked, turning her eyes on the other man.

Lex shrugged, nothing readable on his face.

“Mrs. Gergen made the meal, Ann,” Lex replied, his face taking on an innocent look. “I had nothing to do with choosing it.”

Snorting, Clark rolled his eyes, looking away.

If Lex hadn’t asked Mrs. Gergen to make that meal specifically, then Clark would eat his cape.

“Now, Lex,” Ann said, a slightly disapproving look on her face. “We all know that isn’t true. Do you want to try again?”

“Maybe it’s because I’m used to trying to kill Kal,” Lex said, shrugging.

“And why do you feel a need to kill Kal?” Ann asked.

Lex looked at her with disbelief, his eyes meeting Clark’s, clearly asking if Clark thought she was crazy as he did, before turning back to the therapist.

“I think my opinions are well known,” he replied.

“Could it also be because you’re also a little hurt by some of Kal’s actions in the past?” Ann asked. “Maybe you feel that you have more of a right to his secrets then others?”

Clark froze, his eyes taking in the therapist, wondering if she knew how close she had come to the mark. Or at least what Clark thought the mark was.

“No,” Lex said, his voice as hard as diamonds. “And this session is over.”

**

Stepping out of the shower, Clark wrapped a towel around his waist, moving out to his room. He and Ann had waited ten minutes for Lex to come back, Ann’s idea, Clark had known he wasn’t going to return, before Ann had told him she’d see them again the same time.

He’d been sidetracked on the way home, a mud slide hitting a small town in India, and so he’d jumped in the shower when he’d gotten home.

Only to walk out and see his room rearranged into bright green colours.

Striding out of his room, holding a towel securely around his waist, he used his x-ray vision to find Lex, storming into the other man’s office, gritting his teeth as he tried not to yell at the man in front of him.

“Why the hell did you have my room changed into bright green colours?” he bit out, pleased with the fact that he hadn’t yelled.

“That was all old … bedding,” Lex said, his eyes running up Clark’s chest when he looked up from the paperwork he’d been intently staring at.

“Bull,” Clark said, cheeks heating as Lex continued to stare at his chest, his eyes slowly moving up to Clark’s eyes.

Clark couldn’t help but swallow hard as Lex got up from his desk, a heat in his eyes that Clark hadn’t seen since Smallville.

“Would it help if I said that I was sorry for the mix up?” Lex purred, Clark trying to ignore the shiver that ran down his spine at the tone, trying to ignore the arousal that was spreading through his belly, his cock twitching.

“I just want my room back the way it was, Lex,” Clark said, his voice a bit more breathy then before, Lex having stopped right in front of him, inside his personal space.

Their eyes met, Clark’s breath catching as Lex leaned forward, his lips moving closer to his mouth.

“Deal with it, Clark,” Lex whispered, his breaths wafting across Clark’s mouth, the words not making sense to Clark until Lex had pulled away, moving back to his desk, smug smirk on his face.

Growling, Clark left, zipping into his suit when he got back to his room, and flying off to help someone else.

Trying to ignore the dull ache in his heart.

 

 **Day 9**

“He destroyed my labs,” Lex said, as he leaned back in the chair. “Again.”

“Now, Superman,” Ann said turning to him. “Why do you think you feel this need to destroy Lex’s property?”

Staring at the woman, it took Clark a few moments to realize that she was serious.

“Because he’s doing dangerous and illegal things?” Clark replied, wincing a little as he realized that it had come out as more of a question.

“Could it also be you want some of Lex’s attention?”

Clark felt his jaw drop, could feel Lex’s amusement and wondered when he had stepped into the twilight zone.

“No,” he said, standing up, cocking his head to one side and pretending to listen. “And there’s someone who needs my help.”

**

Waking up suddenly, Clark groaned as he felt his cock throb, the dream of the milky smooth skin leaving him breathless and panting.

Not even thinking about where he was, Clark pushed the sheets off, taking his pants off at the same time and wrapping his hand around his erection.

Running his thumb over the head, Clark whimpered as he started to move his hand up and down. He spit in his hand, groaning as he started to stroke again, pleasure starting to shoot through him, his hand picking up its pace.

Closing his eyes, he almost jumped when he heard his whispered name, every part of him freezing as he looked around his darkened room, wondering where he had heard it.

He couldn’t help it, his x-ray vision kicked in and he couldn’t stop from looking through the wall, not having realized that his room was next to Lex’s and that Lex was …

Blushing, he groaned as his cock jumped, clearly enjoying the sight of Lex jerking himself off.

His eyes followed the slow movement of Lex’s hand, not realizing that his own hand had started moving again in the same time as Lex’s.

He whimpered as heat started to coil tighter in his belly, his hand moving faster as his eyes watched Lex’s face devoid of the blankness, full of pleasure, wetting his lips as Lex groaned, his breaths coming in pants.

“Clark …”

Lex’s breathy voice sent him over the edge, the sight of Lex coming the last thing he saw as he came, before he had to squeeze his eyes shut, heat building behind his eyes, slowly dissipating as he lay panting on the bed.

Catching his breath, Clark, lay back on his pillow, wondering when his life had changed so dramatically.

He had hoped that this experiment might make it easier for him and Lex to be friends, but instead, it seemed to have opened up feelings that Clark had thought he’d dealt with a long time ago.

 

 **Day 14**

Clark had been avoiding Lex since that night, which was a hard thing to do when you had therapy sessions, but he had managed to go and say something that Ann approved of, while not thinking about, talking to, or touching the man next to him.

He should have known that Lex would notice, would seek him out to find out why. Lex never did like not knowing what was going on.

“He’s avoiding me,” Lex said on that day’s therapy session.

Clark felt himself stiffen. He hadn’t thought that Lex would bring it up in a therapy session.

“How do you mean, Lex?” Ann asked, writing something on her notebook.

“Exactly what I said,” Lex replied, annoyance in his tone. “He’s avoiding me. Yesterday I made a death ray, had it pointed at the mayor’s office and he didn’t even show up to stop me. He sent the Green Arrow, the Green Arrow!”

Ann nodded, before turning her penetrating gaze on Clark.

“Do you think you’re avoiding Lex, Superman?” Ann asked, her mouth twitching a little.

“No,” he denied, shaking his head, looking at her innocently. “I’ve … I’ve just been busy.”

“With what?” Lex asked, crossing his arms, and raising an eyebrow, Clark wondering briefly what it would feel like to reach-.

“Work,” Clark replied, looking away from the man next to him, deciding that it was safer to look at Ann.

“Liar,” Lex answered.

“Now, now, Lex,” Ann admonished. “What did I say about name calling?”

“Well he is,” Lex replied.

“And how would you know that?” Ann asked, looking at him expectantly.

“I … can just tell,” Lex replied, the small pause enough for Clark to know that he was lying.

And Ann apparently, if the look of disbelief on her face was anything to go on, thought he was lying too.

“Alright, fine,” Lex said. “I make it my business to know what he does. He’s my enemy.”

“You’re stalking me?” Clark asked, looking at Lex in confusion.

Why would Lex stalk him and then not do anything about it. It made no sense.

Unless Lex was interfering in his life without Clark knowing …

“It was you!” he exclaimed, glaring at Lex.

“What was me?” Lex asked, looking at his fingernails, trying to look bored.

“I was going to go on a date with Dan, from Sports, and then all of a sudden he cancelled on me,” Clark said, noticing the tiny flicker of Lex’s mouth. “And then, Louis, from down the hall, suddenly got transferred. And Mark, from the coffee shop-”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Cl-Kal,” Lex said, rolling his eyes, as if what Clark was suggesting was ridiculous.

Glaring at Lex, Clark wondered what else Lex had interfered with in his life.

“Now, why would you do something like that, Lex?” Ann asked, not even blinking at Clark revealing that he obviously had a secret identity.

“I didn’t,” Lex replied, shaking his head. “Kal clearly has a crush on me and is trying to make it look like I also do.”

“I … I do not!” Clark spluttered, trying to ignore the blush spreading across his cheeks and the ache in his chest. “And how else would you explain it?

Lex simply looked at him coolly, an eyebrow raised.

“Maybe I don’t think you deserve to be with anyone,” Lex replied.

Clark looked away from the gaze, swallowing hard, trying to tell himself that Lex was his enemy and that his comments couldn’t hurt him.

“Now, gentlemen,” Ann said, her eyes looking at Clark with sympathy.

The rest of what she said was cut off, Clark freezing as he heard a deep rumble, followed by a sound he hadn’t heard in a long time.

Doomsday.

“I have to go,” he said, standing up, already moving towards the window.

“Superman, you can’t keep running away,” Ann started to say.

“Doomsday’s back,” he threw over his shoulder, before jumping out of the window.

 

 **Day 25**

Clark woke slowly, groaning, as his whole body throbbed, lying for a moment, before the memories came back to him.

Doomsday had returned and they’d fought. Clark had taken, what he had thought was a fatal blow, and so had used his body to destroy the monster in what he thought would be his final act.

He could barely open his eyes, only able to squint and look around the darkened room. He groaned again as a flash of pain ran through him, the sound rousing someone by his bed side.

“Clark?”

The voice almost made him cry, a part of him feeling four years old again, when he’d fallen in McGregor’s farm and hurt himself, his mom coming and taking him away from the kryptonite.

“Mom?” he asked, his voice barely louder then a whisper.

“Oh, honey,” his mom said, kissing him on the forehead. “We were so worried.”

“What-” he started, swallowing as his voice cut out. “What happened?”

“The League found you,” Martha said, hand running gently through his hair. “You were … we thought you … Bruce, he tried everything but … and then Lex … he saved your life.”

Clark closed his eyes, shaking his head, stopping when it made something pull on his back. He must still be asleep.

“I couldn’t believe it at first, but I think this counseling thing might be doing you both some good,” Martha continued. “I had always hoped you boys would find your way back to each other.”

Clark’s eyes snapped open as far as they could, staring at his mom in disbelief.

“What?” she asked, shrugging. “I’m not the only one who thought what you two were doing was … more.”

Swallowing hard, Clark shook his head sadly.

“There’s nothing there, mom,” he whispered. “Lex … Luthor, hates me as much as he ever did.”

Closing his eyes, he missed his mother’s confused look, wondering how much longer he would have to be in contact with Lex.

 

 **Day 29**

It took Clark four days to be able to move and walk around the penthouse. He’d been surprised when he’d discovered that he was in the penthouse and not in the League Station.

He avoided Lex as much as possible, wondering what the other man’s game was. Lex had made it pretty clear that he still hated Clark, so why did he save him?

Sighing, he sat down on the deck chair, his skin soaking in the sun rays, making him feel stronger.

“You’re avoiding me again.”

He stiffened as he heard the low voice, not turning his head, wondering if he ignored him whether Lex would just leave him alone.

“I’m not going to go away until you talk to me,” Lex continued, coming and sitting next to his feet.

“I’ve been in bed,” he replied, clearing his throat when it came out husky, not meeting Lex’s eyes.

The fight with Doomsday had made him tired, not just physically but emotionally and mentally as well.

He didn’t have the will to fight Lex at the moment, he wasn’t sure he ever would again.

“You’re looking better,” Lex said, eyes searching his face for something, a frown crossing his face when he didn’t find it.

“Mmm,” Clark agreed, wondering when the ache in his chest would go away, when he would finally understand, come to terms with the fact that Lex hated him.

Always would.

“I … wanted to, um, apologize,” Lex said quietly, looking down at his hands, before looking back up at Clark.

“For what?” Clark asked, still not looking at the other man, staring out over the balcony.

“The other day, in our therapist’s office,” Lex replied, staring at him intensely.

“Its fine,” Clark answered, getting up gingerly from the chair. “Forget about it. We only have one more day left of therapy and then you can go back to hating me.”

He walked away, not looking back at Lex.

 

 **Day 30**

“Well, gentlemen,” Ann said, sitting in her chair, looking between the two of them. “Today ends your court ordered therapy sessions.”

“I realize that you didn’t attend every day,” she continued, giving Clark a look full of concern. “But the mayor has decided that you may have learnt what he wanted you to, considering that Lex helped you, Superman.”

Clark nodded, staring down at his hands, hoping that the session would be over soon, not wanting to dwell on the reason why Lex helped him, it raising too many confusing feelings.

“What was going through your mind, Lex?” Ann asked, apparently not wanting to help Clark push his feelings down.

“Panic,” Lex said, making Clark look up at him.

“What?” he asked, swallowing hard as Lex looked at him, his expression more open then he’d seen it before.

“I was worried,” Lex said quietly, staring at him, holding his gaze. “It felt like my whole world had stopped.”

“Because Superman is such an important part of your life, even though he’s your arch nemesis,” Ann said, nodding and writing something down.

“Because he’s always been the most important thing in my life,” Lex continued, hand moving closer to Clark’s.

Clark felt his chest tighten, a frown crossing his face, as his eyes flicked to Ann, and then back to Lex.

“You won’t believe me if I don’t say this in front of someone else, won’t listen,” Lex said, leaning forward. “I’ve loved you for so long, almost from the moment we met, and then when I found out about you, found out the people you’d told who weren’t me, I hated you just as much.”

“You stopped accusing me and storming into my study,” Lex continued. “You ignored me and then you became ‘Superman’. You had time for everyone but me, and I hated you even more. And so I did the one thing I knew would make you see me again.”

Clark felt his breath freeze, his heart racing as he stared into Lex’s gaze.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong,” Lex said, shaking his head. “Some of it was done for me and my company. But the death rays? The killer robots? You really think I couldn’t build a functional one if I wanted to?”

“I’m sorry,” he finished, hand covering Clark’s, eyes imploring.

Clark jumped when he heard Ann clear her throat, the woman looking between the two of them, a small smile on her face.

“Oh, dear,” she said, looking down at her clipboard. “I just remembered I forgot some of the paper work you gentlemen need, I’ll be back in a moment.”

Clark watched as she left, wondering what the woman was up to, before he felt smooth lips cover his own, gasping as one of Lex’s hands ran through his hair, opening his mouth when Lex’s tongue moved over his lips, letting him explore the inside of his mouth.

“I’m sorry, Clark,” Lex whispered. “For hurting you.”

Pulling back, Clark looked into his eyes, could see the truth of what Lex was saying.

“I …,” Clark started, shaking his head, before looking back at the man in front of him. “I’m sorry too. For hurting you, back in Smallville. But we can’t go back to the past.”

He felt Lex stiffen, felt him try to pull his hand out of his grip.

“But, maybe,” he continued, squeezing Lex’s hand. “We can move onto a new future.”

He couldn’t help but smile when Lex did, pulling the man closer.

“I’m still evil,” Lex whispered against his lips.

“And I’m still Superman,” he replied, before closing the small distance between them and kissing Lex gently.

 **END**


End file.
